


Tonight's Gonna Be a Good Night

by vamplover82



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dancing, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Karl go to a club together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's Gonna Be a Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written as a comment fic for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/trek_rpf_kink/713.html?thread=891849#t89184) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/trek_rpf_kink/profile)[**trek_rpf_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/trek_rpf_kink/).

When Chris had suggested that they go out together, Karl had agreed without really thinking about the fact that their ideas of going out didn't always mesh. Karl tended to like low-key, hole in the wall bars, while Chris was more likely to go to dance clubs. And it wasn't that Karl was particularly opposed to going to clubs, but they always made him feel...old, when he didn't just cut loose like everyone else. But Chris claimed that there was an awesome club that had opened not long ago that Karl would love.

Karl was nothing if not easy when it came to Chris, so he found himself dressing in his most club-appropriate clothing. He felt a little ridiculous, but for some reason, along with it came a fluttering in his stomach. For whatever reason, he kind of had the feeling that tonight was going to be a good night.

***

Chris smoothed down his shirt, looking at his reflection in the mirror and fixing a couple of stray hairs. He had been kind of surprised that Karl had so readily agreed to go out with him, especially when Chris had suggested a club. It was no secret that Karl was generally too laid-back to really like clubs. Then again, it _had_ been a pretty hectic week, with long days of filming and plenty of on-set frustrations, so maybe Karl just needed a night out as much as Chris did.

Normally, Chris would have gathered up as many people as he could, but well, he'd kind of been wanting to do something with just Karl, and this had seemed like the perfect opportunity. And really, as soon as Karl had said yes and smiled at him, Chris had gotten the feeling that it was going to be a good night.

***

When Karl got to the club, he sent Chris a text message and got a reply that he should meet Chris at the bar. Inside, the place was packed, and bodies seemed to be pressed up against each other everywhere. Karl weaved his way through the crowd and found Chris at the near end of the bar. Chris looked like he'd had a drink or two already, so when he handed Karl a shot glass, Karl downed it immediately. Might as well get caught up.

A couple of shots later, and Karl had a pleasant buzz going on, so he switched to beer. He was feeling good enough that he didn't even resist when a girl at least ten years his junior came up and grabbed his hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor. The music was actually pretty decent - okay no, it was actually pretty bad, but it was decent for club music - and Karl picked up the beat quickly, sliding his free hand around the girl's waist when she put her arms around his shoulders.

Karl wasn't sure how long he danced with the girl, but eventually she drifted away from him and someone else was in her place a moment later. He was vaguely surprised to find that the person was Chris, and he'd come with more beer and something that was glowing in the light of the club. He handed the beer over and dipped his hand in the glowing stuff, reaching for Karl's face.

Karl reared back a little bit. "What is that?" He practically had to yell to make himself heard.

Chris laughed and leaned in so his mouth was next to Karl's ear. "Relax, Karl. It's just paint."

Karl stayed put when Chris reached for him again and allowed paint to be smeared around his eyes and chin. Chris then took the beer back and handed over the paint. Karl dipped his fingers in the paint and swirled it over Chris' cheekbones. When he finished, Chris handed Karl one of the beers and took the paint from him, handing it to a guy standing nearby.

Karl assumed that they'd head back over to the bar, maybe drink a little more, but when the music switched over to a new song, Chris put a hand on his shoulder and started swaying his hips. _What the hell_, Karl thought, and joined Chris in dancing.

The next two hours were spent like that, with the occasional break to piss or get more beer. When Karl came back from a trip to the bathroom, it was to find Chris with his shirt off, almost jumping to the beat and swinging the shirt over his head. Karl took a moment to appreciate the sight, from the flexing ab muscles to the hint of hair showing above Chris' jeans, before heading back over to join Chris.

Before long, Chris had managed to talk Karl into removing his outer shirt, leaving him in a thin tank top; it was kind of a relief since the temperature in the club seemed to have skyrocketed. By that point, they were practically grinding against one another, and Karl was starting to get hard. He wasn't exactly sure whether he should be pulling away or pushing forward for more, and his brain didn't seem to want to work enough to make that decision, probably because of all the alcohol.

He looked down between them, hoping that might help, but he got distracted by all the naked skin in front of him. He ran a finger down Chris' chest and stopped at his waistband, tracing it lightly. Chris shivered, and Karl looked back up at him, catching the heated look being directed back at him.

And then he was being dragged off the dance floor and over to the nearest wall. Chris pinned him there and kissed him hard, their teeth clacking together initially. It was good - oh, was it good - and it went on for quite awhile, but Karl wasn't satisfied with just kissing. He did, however, have enough brainpower left to realize that this was definitely not the place to be doing anything more than kissing (and really, it wasn't the place to be kissing, either).

He pushed Chris back, although Chris seemed very reluctant to go. "We should go back to your place." Karl was sure his words couldn't have been very clear, but Chris seemed to get the idea because he grabbed Karl's arm and started pulling him toward the exit.

It took a couple minutes, but they were finally outside and catching a cab. They mostly managed to keep their hands to themselves until the got to Chris' place, but Karl thought he might have left bruises on his own thighs, he had to try so hard to keep from touching Chris.

They were out of the cab, paying the driver, and heading for the door practically the second the cab came to a stop. There was a little bit of stumbling on the way, and some fumbling with keys, but finally they were inside. Chris had Karl pushed up against the door and a hand down his pants as soon as the door was closed behind them. It felt so good that Karl didn't even bother trying to do anything other than get his hands on Chris' ass and hold on.

He came surprisingly quickly and was only saved from sliding down the wall by Chris holding him up. Of course, Chris was also thrusting against his hip, and Karl tried to get a hand in there to help, but Chris came with a groan before he succeeded.

They both stood there for a moment, getting back their breath and waiting for their legs to work again. Finally, Karl pushed off the door, wrapping an arm around Chris' waist when Chris couldn't quite seem to stand properly. They headed toward Chris' bedroom, and Karl stripped off his clothes, helping Chris when that, too, proved to be difficult. Chris must have had more to drink than Karl realized.

Eventually, though, Karl got them settled in bed. He knew he should probably worry about what tomorrow morning would bring, but with Chris a warm weight next to him and his own eyelids drooping, he figured it could wait. Karl smiled as he fell asleep, thinking, _tonight really was a good night_.


End file.
